


A Spoonful of Sugar

by thetroll



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/pseuds/thetroll
Summary: Sesshomaru is overworked. Kaogme just knows he is... and she’s determined to make him rest at any cost.It’s for his own good.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus, Yes Mistress Kagome





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drosselmeyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/gifts).



> For drosselmeyer’s prompt: a submissive Sesshomaru; doesn’t matter how it’s done!
> 
> ...I hope you’re happy, Drossy. Pffff. This is probably the closest I’ll ever get to writing sub!Sesshomaru. XD

Sesshomaru was working too hard. 

He would never admit it aloud, but he couldn’t hide it from Kagome. She was his mate and she knew him better than he knew even himself.

And that simply _would not do._ He needed a break. 

Kagome was bound and determined to ensure he got one.

She found him sitting at his desk in his study, his posture perfect as he meticulously wrote on a scroll.

It was either a missive or an answer to a letter, but whatever it was, it wasn’t so important that it couldn’t wait.

”There you are,” Kagome said, keeping her tone light so as to not arouse his suspicion. “I missed you at lunch today.”

Sesshomaru didn’t even glance up. “Hnn. I had not realized it was already the afternoon.”

That was as close to an apology as she was likely to get, given his level of involvement in his task. “It isn’t afternoon, Sesshomaru; it’s evening. You’re working too much and too hard.”

“Hnn.” His hand never ceased moving. 

She wasn’t surprised that Sesshomaru hadn’t agreed with her assessment. Her mate had the tendency to be impossibly stubborn once he’d set his mind to something. All the wheedling or nagging in the world wouldn’t change his mind so she didn’t bother to try.

Instead, she capitalized on the one thing he’d admitted he was weak to: her own needs. He could ignore his own all he wanted but his instincts urged him to ensure her own were constantly met. “Sesshomaru, don’t shut me out. Tell me what’s going on; I _need_ to know. Why are you working yourself half to death?”

He was silent for a moment. “It is necessary,” he finally admitted, still not shifting to give her his full attention.

She waited a moment for him to explain and when he didn’t, she prompted, “Why? You didn’t even work this hard right before we had the mating ceremony and you’d claimed then that you needed to work ahead so we could have a break and settle in.”

He didn’t answer her and she felt herself panic as she wondered what he might be keeping from her—and he was definitely keeping _something_ ; there was no doubt in her mind about that.

She stepped up to his desk, determined not to let him avoid the conversation. 

“Sesshomaru, did something happen at the peace summit last month?” It was the only thing she could think of that would have him so obsessed.

”No. The summit went as anticipated.” 

” _Then what is it_?” she demanded, the words bursting from her lips as she reached out to grab his writing hand and hold it still. “I want to know and I want to know _right now._ You’re wearing yourself out, Sesshomaru.”

He stiffened as he met her gaze, a faint reddish tint in his eyes betraying his own irritation. “Are you implying that I am incapable of looking after myself?” His voice was cool but the sharpness to it only belied his calm manner.

Kagome straightened as she glared at her mate. “That’s it,” she said firmly. “If you aren’t ready to tell me what’s going on, that’s fine, but you are going to rest if that’s the last thing you do. I’m _worried_ , Sesshomaru.”

His eyes widened as he took in her distress.

She took his brush out of his unprotesting and put it aside, drawing him up and to his feet. He wouldn’t dare make any sudden movements that could risk hurting her and she took full advantage of that fact.

”Kagome—” he began but she cut him off, not wanting to give him any opportunity to make an excuse.

“No.” She kept her grip on his hands and led him out of his study and down towards their bedroom. “You are going to rest for the rest of today and tomorrow and that’s final, Sesshomaru. I mean it; you’re tired and overworked and you need a break. If you won’t take one on your own, then I’ll make sure you take one with me. You, my mate, are going to rest whether you like it or not.”

Sesshomaru snorted as she slid open the door to their room and led him inside. “You worry needlessly, Kagome—”

” _I don’t care_.” She raised her chin as she shut the behind them. “You’re my mate and I love you but right now, you need to just let me take care of you. _I_ need to take care of you.”

He was quiet for a moment and then conceded, “Very well.”

She turned and pushed him back against their futon and to her surprise, he went without protest, letting her arrange him as she pleased until she was sure he was comfortable. “How’s that?” she murmured, relaxing a little now that he’d given in.

“Comfortable,” he admitted as she made sure to place an extra pillow under his long legs. He liked the support it gave but rarely went out of his way to do so himself.

“Good.” She smiles as she took them blanket and tucked it over him before sliding under the sheet to cuddle him.

He remained still as she draped herself half over his chest, allowing her to grab his arm and curl to around herself as she snuggled up against him.

For several minutes, neither one of them said anything. She rubbed his chest soothingly with her hand until she felt the tension leave his body.

”See? It’s not so bad, is it, listening to me and letting me take care of you.” She smiled up at her mate and saw a small smile tugging at his own lips. 

”Indeed,” he agreed, sighing with quiet pleasure as her hand left his chest to massage his scalp with her dull nails. He’d always liked that feeling and she liked seeing him content and relaxed.

She felt herself begin to doze off and was fairly confident Sesshomaru would be taking a much needed nap as well.

”I look forward to you taking such care with the child growing in your womb,” Sesshomaru said after a moment.

Kagome’s eyes snapped open, now fully awake again as she blurted, “ _Child_?”

There was a smug grin on his lips. “It was to be expected, given the... regularity of our activities,” he said, obviously enjoying her astonishment. 

Her hand left his scalp to cradle her own stomach, wondering how long her devious mate had known and decided not to share. “You kept it from me!”

He chuckled lowly. “I only discovered its presence three days ago.”

Three days... Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. ”That’s right when you started working yourself half to death,” she accused. “So that was why?”

He looked completely unrepentant. “I wanted to ensure I could offer my undivided attention to your care and the child’s,” he said quietly.

Her temper faded as she grinned goofily. “I hope our baby has your pretty silver hair.”

”Hnn.” His free hand moved to stroke under her eyelid as he confessed, “I hope they have your blue eyes.”

She flushed in delight, picturing the combination and liking it.

”Now, I believe my mate has demanded that I rest and I, as the perfect mate, endeavor to please her in all ways. So, I shall rest.” Despite his teasing words, his hands pulled her closer to him. “Sleep well, Kagome.”

”You, too.” She paused and then added, “I love you, Sesshomaru.”

Her heart melted over again as he repeated the words back to her with a tender smile. 

Her last thought before she dozed off was that maybe she should take charge more often. It yielded the most unexpected results.


End file.
